creepypastafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Creepypasta Wiki:Chat/Logs/19 June 2016
08:42 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CIIhYZROCbM Znasz może pierwszą muzyke? 08:42 :c 08:43 Sajkuś o/ 08:43 Ano znam 08:44 gorszego trapu nie słyszałem xd 08:44 https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=-ZCVCSApdAI 08:44 Hej Psychu 08:44 Dzięki :D 08:44 Prosz 08:46 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m9VA8_lLiWw nie wiem czemu ale mam nastrój na to dziś 08:53 Dzień dobry 08:54 Dzień dobry 08:54 Nie potrafię siebie zmotywować do pójścia farbowania włosów 08:55 Jak można kogoś skrzywdzić skutecznie 08:55 samym słowem 08:55 proszę o dobre rady 08:55 bo sam nie mam już pomysłu 08:55 "Chodzisz jak Kuro" 08:56 To powinno zadziałać 08:56 Nie 08:56 Kuroś <3 08:56 Psychograf! <3 08:56 Nie lubię Cię 08:56 Nie obudziłeś mnie 08:56 też cie kocham 08:56 xd 08:56 zbyt słodko spałaś 08:56 No kolejny 08:57 Budzę się 08:57 A tu tylko Oz 08:57 Ozz* 08:57 I ja się pytam gdzie jesteście i czemu mnie nie obudziliście 08:57 wyniosłem sie szybko bo miałem taki zlyw że bym nie przetrwał dłużej 08:57 "Bo za słodko spałaś" 08:57 QQ 08:57 ale fakt, mogłem chociaż zostawić ci ciasteczko 08:58 Ciastecko ;w; 08:58 Ale ja chcę zupkę chińską. 08:59 z amino (bp) 08:59 chińska 08:59 z amino 08:59 xd 08:59 Pomidorowa 09:00 Chińska 09:00 Z Amino 09:00 ciekawe czy w chinach jedzą pomidorową z amino 09:00 Na pewno 09:00 Ej 09:00 To prawda, że chodziłam bez butów po bloku? 09:01 po asfalcie biegałaś bez butów bo byłas na tyle mądra żeby sobie wziąć buty na obcasie 09:01 a potem latałaś po chodach bez butów 09:01 (bp) 09:01 x'D 09:02 i przez chwile potem prowadzilismy cie z Ozzem jak rannego żołnierza x'D 09:02 No bo to są stópki księżniczki 09:02 Nie ważne, że kiedyś w tych butach chodziłam nawet do pracy 09:02 czarne x'D 09:02 I tak teraz mam poranione, czarne stopy 09:02 xD 09:02 jakbys wyszła z biedaszybu 09:03 Ozz w ogóle mnie nie kocha 09:03 Poszedł sam pod prysznic, zrobił sobie śniadanie 09:03 A na mnie ma wywalone 09:03 QQ 09:03 przy mnie zrobił śniadanie, no co ty jeszcze spałas 09:03 Bo 09:03 mnie 09:03 nie 09:03 obudziliście 09:03 Bydlaki. 09:03 bo 09:03 za 09:03 słodko 09:03 spałaś 09:03 x'D 09:04 Ale powiem szczerze 09:04 Wygodnie mi się spało 09:04 mój kręgosłup płakał z bólu że aż miałem mokrą koszulke 09:05 x'DD 09:06 Muszę pranie zrobić 09:06 przynajmniej nie spełniłas obietnicy 09:06 Kochany sąsiad, techno mi zapodaje. 09:06 Współczuję 09:07 Moi sąsiedzi się litują dzisiaj nad moją głową. 09:07 no no 09:07 cin cin 09:07 leżajsk 09:07 x'D 09:07 wino 09:07 jeszcze było wino 09:07 obrzydliwe było 09:07 Dobra, ściszył <3 09:07 błe 09:07 To wino, które pobrudziło mi obrus 09:07 x 09:07 Mama mnie zabije. 09:07 i pifo 09:08 Moje biurko się lepi 09:08 Podłoga się lepi 09:08 Stół się lepi 09:08 (Lf) 09:08 Ale Klaudia mi obiecała bilety 09:08 Mam nadzieję, że pamięta o nich 09:09 a ty obiecałaś mnie rano dziubać xd 09:09 dlatego cie nie budziłem 09:09 x'D 09:09 Mam 3 napoje na stole 09:09 Nie wiem, skąd tu się wzięła woda 09:09 Ale jest smaczna 09:34 Piniaczi o/ 09:38 Hej. 09:38 Kyurone ping 09:42 Hey 09:44 yo Mars 09:44 Hey Riv 09:45 o/ 09:45 Hey Kocie 09:49 .v. 09:52 Marseł! 09:52 Twój chateł od płynął? 09:53 oy 09:53 chateł? 09:53 Ozz o/ 09:53 Hey Ozzborn 09:53 Ozzzeł! 09:53 zombie mode on 09:53 hej koti, batoni, psychoni 09:54 :D 09:57 Kude 09:57 Znowu se oczy naświetliłem i nie wiedzę częściowo. :C 09:58 wyciąg ze świetlików 09:58 Ehhhh 09:58 zw 10:12 Nowuś o/ 12:36 oglądam master chef junior 12:36 ptysie z karmelem robią 12:36 ale bym zjadła 12:40 Ja to bym zjadła kurczaka. 12:41 o/ 12:41 o/ 12:41 * Psychograf daje Avi kubełek kfc 12:43 oo, hej Patryś 12:44 Ni lubiem KeEfSi. 12:45 Nie ma to jak spędzać niedzielę na uczeniu się mówić "r" by nie brzmiało jak "l". (y) 12:47 o/ 12:47 Kuroś is back 12:47 Robimy różowy samochód w Mafii 2 12:47 Btw 12:47 Zafarbowałam włosy 12:48 Na jaki kolor? OwO 12:48 Fioletowo-niebieski 12:49 mogłaś całe ruszofe 12:49 nii 12:49 Ale fajnie. OwO 12:51 to jak mi przebiłaś uszy to następnym razem robisz mnie na ruszofo 12:55 A w ogóle teraz mi się przypomniało jak na plastyce (tak, nadal ją mam) koleżanki porysowały znajomego wszystkim a do uszu przykleiły mu takie kryształki. 12:55 w chipsach kiedyś takie przyklejku były to dawałem to na ucho ;-; 12:56 A ja malowałam włosy mazakami 12:56 Też spoko 12:56 Ja cały dzień w szkole chodziłam z butami w dłoniach bo były za małe i strasznie niewygodne. c: 12:57 elo 12:58 Crejz, wut xd 12:59 elo Ryc 12:59 No co? c: 12:59 Nikt nie zwrócił uwagi. 01:00 Nie wierzę w ciebie 01:00 :( \ 01:03 Psycho. 01:04 tak? 01:04 A ty we mnie wierzyszzz? 01:05 tak 01:05 :3 01:05 :3 07:16 (derp) 07:16 Nie było Cię wczoraj 07:16 A no wiem 07:16 o. 07:16 o/ 07:16 o/ 07:16 Na dworze siedziałam 07:16 o/ 07:17 Nie kochasz mnje. 07:19 Boylove? 07:19 07:29 o/ 07:30 O/ 07:30 o/ 07:30 o/ 07:32 no nareszcie 07:32 elo 07:37 o/ 07:37 Hej :D 07:37 Hej 07:45 . 2016 06 19